STAY AWAY FROM THE
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Don and Leo repairing things


The author's block is haunting me! I can't finish Me and My Teddy Bear! Ok, ok… no need to panic… I promise I'll finish it!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**STAY AWAY FROM THE… *crash*… never mind**

"Leo, hand me the screwdriver, please"

"Here… I thought you had repaired this thing yesterday"

"I did, but…"

"But?"

"… _*sigh*_… remember when Mikey said he could beat Raph's scores on 'Mario Kart'? Well…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_I told ya, Mikey. There's no way ya can defeat me on this" Raph said crossing his arms._

"_Oh… so, Raphie is scared… poor Raphie"_

"_I ain't scared, you knucklehead!"_

"_Ok… if you're not scared, accept the challenge! Not chicken, are ya?"_

"_Brin' it on! I'll show ya how to race!"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"So… what happened?"

"Raph lost and stabbed the videogame controller"

"No wonder why he was so angry on last night training session"

"Ok… we're done with this one. Now, the shell-cells… let's see if you can do it this by yourself…_*Don handles Leo the damaged shell-cell*_…"

"Ok… What happened with those?"

"Mikey dropped them on the pool accidentally while he was being chased by Raph"

"Why? ...is this alright, Donnie? " Leo said as he disassembled the shell-cell.

"Yeap, you're doing it nice! Mikey told me it was something with spiders… or something like that"

"Hmm… another prank. I don't get it, why they are always breaking things?"

"Some people can't handle technology... take out the battery… " Don guided Leo while he worked.

"I think I get it now! … Anyway, that's not an excuse. Mikey and Raph are worse than kids! Last week they ruined the shell-cycle on a competition… then the DVD player when Mikey dropped soda on it!"

"Don't forget what happened that night"

"How can I forget it! The stereo… c'mon, if it's not working there's no necessity to throw it…"

"…from the second floor" Don ended the phrase.

"FROM THE SECOND FLOOR? Donnie you didn't tell me that… Ouch!" Leo yelled in pain when one of the wires made circuit, making him burn his finger.

"Hey! Are you ok? Let me see it"

"It's nothing… just a burned finger"

"Well… lesson number one: Never get distracted on the lab. That's why I don't want you guys to interrupt me while I'm working here"

"Ok… got it. So… did I ruin it or what?"

"Well, except for the little accident… you were doing it pretty good. I'll finish this later… good job, Leo"

"Nah! I wasn't so helpful… but thanks anyway"

"Ok… we're done for today… and just in time for dinner"

"Thanks heavens! I'm starving!"

"Oh-oh… we're not done yet… there's another thing"

"Don't tell me is…" Leo said rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Yeah"

"The toaster" Don and Leo said on unison.

"I'm tired of repairing this thing!" Don said angrily.

"What is this time?" Leo asked.

"Hmmm… it seems like something is stuck inside it. Leo, the flashlight please"

"Here… _*turns on the flashlight*… _So? What is it?"

"This is bad… a shuriken?"

"I don't wanna know what that thing was doing in there" Leo sighed.

"Neither do I…_*sigh*_… ok, let's make this quickly"

**OPERATION "TOASTER"… BEGINS!**

"Screwdriver"

"Here"

"Lights"

"On"

"Needle-nose pliers"

"Here"

"Coffee"

"Coffee? Don, we've already talk about that!"

"Ok, ok… forget it"

Meanwhile…

"What's taking them so long? The food's getting cold!"

"Relax Mikey! Besides, I think it's nice Leo and Don are workin' together now. With 'im bein' busy, I'm kinda free of his fearless behavior fer a while"

"Har-di-har Raph… anyway, do you think he'll be as good as Donnie in tinkering?"

"Nah! Don't think so… Fearless can be good at other things but the family genius is Donnie"

"That was nice, coming from you … I guess I'm gonna remember that the next time you ruin the toaster" Don said as he entered into the kitchen with the toaster under his arm, being followed by a really tired Leo who rubbed the back of his neck to numb the little pain he felt on that area.

"So… how was your first day as apprentice?" Mikey asked cheerfully.

"Kinda nice… I'm dead tired! I don't get how you manage to stay in that place all day!"

"Well, two of your brothers keep me busy almost every day" Don said and gave Raph and Mikey a venomous gaze.

"C'mon Donnie! No need to be sarcastic… why yer always so cranky?" Raph said with a smirk.

"Cranky? What do you mean with 'cranky'?" Don asked angrily.

"Can we just eat… please?" Leo sighed heavily.

While Don and Raph argued, Mikey took the toaster and plugged in… but something wasn't going right with it.

"Eh… Don? I think this is not working…" But Don and Raph were kinda busy arguing while Leo tried to cool down the situation. Suddenly, fire sparkles began to come from the toaster.

"Don! What's going on with this thing?"

"What do you want Mikey?..._*sniff, sniff*_… hey, what's that smell?" Don asked as he smelled the smoke coming from the sparkling and almost burned device.

"Don… I think is the…" Leo said hesitantly.

"MIKEY! IT WASN'T REPAIRED YET!"

"I didn't know it!" Dark and thick smoke started to fill the room making the guys cough. With lot of difficulties, Don unplugged the burned toaster.

"Well… there goes another toaster" Don sighed heavily.

"Sorry bro… I didn't know it wasn't repaired yet"

"Leo… lesson number two: Do not bring an incomplete project into the kitchen, especially if that project is the toaster" Don gave Mikey an angry gaze.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! And by the way, it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Now Don and Mikey started to argue.

"Guys… guys! Can't we just forget all this… thing… you're… not listening, huh?" Leo tried to stop the arguing, failing miserably.

"Easy there, Fearless… wanna go out 'til things cool down?" Raph asked trying to sound friendly.

"Yeah… I guess… but I'm still hungry!"

"No prob… Casey has some pizza's leftovers"

"Not exactly what I had in mind… but it's ok… I guess" Leo and Raph left the kitchen while Don and Mikey kept arguing.

"Do you think I'll become 'an angry and mad scientist' if I keep helping Donnie?"

"Nah! Don't think so… if that happens, I'll let ya know, 'k?" Raph poked Leo.

"Ok… just let me know it before I become… *looking at Don and Mikey arguing*… them" Leo said giggling a little.

* * *

Ok fellas... reviews please! ^_^


End file.
